To Each Other
by Xxfuzen
Summary: One Shot: After surviving her one on one with Pein, Shino and Kiba show and tell her exactly how much she had failed in her duties as a teammate and as a friend. No pairings.


Please read while listening to Grey Paper, by Yesung. It sets the mood :) Seriously

Oh and it takes place after the whole Hinata jumping in to Naruto's aid and you know... Being awesome at first... then being totally crushed.

I do not own Naurto- Disclaimer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata let a single tear slide down her cheek as her round pale eyes gazed up at the moon. She had just been discharged from the hospital. A warm but calloused hand enclosed over her clenched fist, squeezing slightly. Strength flowed from one person to the other in comfort. An arm was slung over her shoulder, where it hugged her closer for support. It was dark and the three were battered from training the Hyuga Heiress had pushed upon them. They breathed slowly in unison with one another, watching the stars twinkle and wink with hidden secrets as the full bright circle sat in the center of all the beads of light.

"You are strong. Why, because you are not afraid to love." Shino said calmly to her left. He stared straight ahead, his dark glasses ever still present on the bridge of his nose. The collar hid part of his face but she knew his words to be sincere.

"Oh Shino," she sighed, ducking her head and letting her hime-style bangs fall over her closed eyes. Her back arched suddenly, eyes flying open and she let out a little cry.

"Don't." Kiba's eyes blazed as he shook her with one arm around her. "None of this is your fault. None. I'm not going to listen as you blame yourself." Hinata stayed silent. It wasn't often her loud teammate spoke so seriously. She avoided his heated glare.

"I shouldn't have confessed." The dark haired beauty whispered. She brought a knuckle to her mouth, biting the skin.

"No. You shouldn't have confessed _expecting to die_!" Shino suddenly shouted. Both Kiba and Hinata whipped their heads to the bug ninja in shock. "Why? Why? Because he wasn't the only one that needed you. We need you! I…" He took off his glasses in one swift motion, releasing her hand. He met her guilty gaze with a passionate one of his own. His forest green eyes were dark and burning with emotion. "There is no _we_ without you." Her breath caught in her throat at the raw energy that had consumed Team 8. Even Kiba seemed stunned, but he regained his composure fairly quickly.

"He's right. You planned to die. Baka!" Kiba bared his teeth. "Didn't you think of Kurenai-sensei? She's had enough to deal with Asuma gone. You're basically the little sister she never had? And what about Shino? You're the only girl besides Sensei that accepts him! He'd be losing himself without you!" He took a breath to speak, almost unable to get the words out. "Did you even think of me? Yeah, I'm Kiba. The talkative cocky guy no one really takes seriously. You… You…"

"You listened to him. He needs you as much as I do. So don't ever do that _again."_ Shino growled. His glasses lay forgotten on the grass at their feet. Hinata by this time, was crying silently. She was horrified with herself. "You are not replaceable." Their words touched a part of her that she didn't know was frozen and she sank to the ground. The tears started spilling, forcing its way out, unable to be held back. Her nose was running and a sob ripped its way out of her throat. Both boys immediately crouched down beside her.

"I'm so sorry." She cried out, gripping onto the hem of their jackets. She really was. Hinata was so ashamed. She couldn't even imagine the anger, the sorrow she'd feel if either one of her precious teammates had done something with the intention to die afterwards without even saying goodbye. Her heart would be broken. They were shinobi. In fact, most of the people they cared about were ninja. They understood that death by mission if it happened was inevitable. So to actually knowingly go in, when it wasn't even an order, and put her life in jeopardy fully expecting to perish… That was almost unforgivable. Kiba's strong arms went around her shaking body and Shino mimicked his movements, both possessive but not toward the other. Why should they be? They belonged to each other.


End file.
